La mort
by TakenInna
Summary: La mort, je ne la voulais pas, alors pourquoi moi , j'avais pourtant bien débuté. Une vie tranquille bien qu'un peu houleuse. Alors pourquoi je suis passé sous un camion, abandonnnant ma famille et mon amie ? Pourquoi dois-je tout oublier ? Suivez une jeune âme, amnésique dans le monde sauvage de Bleach, où tout n'est pas jolie comme tout. Oc, rating T au cas-où.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf mes propres Oc

Bonjour et bienvenue sur mon premier chapitre de 'La mort'. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et changera peut-être des autres, qui sait ? En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous !

Playlist : Theme de Roxas – Kingdom hearts

Chapitre 1 :

 _La mort ?_

Ma journée venait de commencer dans l'appartement de ma famille. J'étais prête à affronter le lycée, avec mon stress constant qui me tiraillait les entrailles. Je ne voulais plus passer une année seule, dans mon coin comme en quatrième. En troisième, j'étais avec ma meilleure amie et j'ai pu passer l'une des années les plus réussit de ma vie au niveau scolaire et moral. Maintenant, j'allais être au lycée et j'avais pris la décision de ne plus être seule. Prenant une inspiration, je sortis de ma chambre, prête à affronter mon futur.

Cheveux bruns lâchés, lunettes rouges sur le nez, uniforme gris et terne sur moi et, surtout, mon collier porte-bonheur représentant un chat noir. Ce collier que mon amie m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Ma mère, enceinte de quelques mois, fut surprise de me voir déjà habillé si tôt et rit tranquillement en arrangeant ma veste tandis que je bougonnais un peu d'être maternée en prétextant que j'avais seize ans. Mon père sourit, amusé, en lisant son journal du jour dernier. Ma grand-mère était dans la cuisine, préparant surement le repas de cet après-midi. J'enlaçais ma mère, sourit à mon père et saluais ma grand-mère avant de m'engager dehors avec un toast vite engloutit.

Mon amie m'attendait dehors. Elle était blonde aux yeux étrangement verrons, bleu et vert. Cette particularité m'avait tout de suite attirée, lors de notre rencontre en primaire. Elle était semblable à un chat malicieux avec son petit sourire. Elle était fan de K-Pop et de certains mangas, ce qui nous faisait des points communs, toute otaku que je suis.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, divaguant sur les albums sorties d'un groupe, nommé 'Exo', et d'une page qu'on avait créés pour eux. On échangeait nos idées d'évènements dessus, riait sur quelques anecdotes de notre voyage en troisième. Le lycée n'était qu'à deux pas de chez nous, on habitait en face l'une de l'autre, facilitant le contact. Le lycée n'était qu'en bas de la rue et il fallut qu'on traverse pour y accéder.

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû me lever ce jour-là._

Pourquoi dans les fans fictions les personnages OC ne versaient pas plus que quelques larmes en voyant leurs corps étendu sur le béton, écrasé par un camion? La douleur vous tiraille vous donne l'impression de recracher vos organes. Elles, elles étaient heureuses de partir, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas partir. Pas encore.

Quand ont avaient traversés, un camion arriva à toute vitesse. Mon amie blonde, la première engagée était paralysée et j'avais réagis en la poussant sur le trottoir, me mettant à sa place. Je sentais chaque parties de mon corps me faire souffrir, le sang gicler tandis que les passants et mon amie criaient, pleuraient. Le camion était partit tandis que j'entendais les secours arriver.

 _Trop tard._

J'étais morte. C'était indéniable. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi je vois mon corps dans une position horrible, désarticulé, sans souffle de vie et ma meilleure amie pleurant à chaude larmes? Elle que je n'avais jamais vu pleurer. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, voir mon corps comme ça me dégoutait et l'envie de vomir me tiraillait mais je ne pouvais rien vomir. Je me sentais légère, bien que j'aie une chaine sur ma poitrine. Mais je ne m'en occupais pas. Mes larmes tombaient tandis que mes mains étaient sur ma bouche, horrifiée. Je ne pouvais pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Je voulais vivre ma vie de lycéenne, avec mon amie. Me trouver un copain, une bande chaleureuse et accueillante. Vivre avec mes parents, me disputer, enlacer ma mère et encore pleins de choses. J'étais trop jeune, bien trop jeune. Je n'avais encore rien vécu. Alors pourquoi ? Je voulais trouver le bonheur, qui allait commencer, mais le destin me l'a pris. Cette utopie en laquelle je croyais me détruisait. Je ne voulais pas d'un tel destin !

Les ambulanciers étaient là, mais c'était trop tard. Je ne respirais plus, j'étais morte depuis quelques minutes. Mais j'entendis un autre bruit qui me déchirait le cœur, encore plus que les larmes de mon amie, celle de ma mère. Elle était surement sortie, curieuse de voir ce qui était arrivé. Ma mère, me voyant, hurla en se précipitant vers ce qui restait de moi. Elle pleurait comme je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer. Elle poussa violement un ambulancier et enlaçait mon corps mort. Elle ne laissait personnes me toucher, me tenant contre elle, dans une dernière étreinte. Mon père arriva rapidement, alerté et eut les yeux grands ouverts. Il restait sans larmes, mais ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'il se retenait, ça se voyait.

Voir ça amplifiait mes larmes, je tentais de parler à ma mère mais personnes m'entendaient, comme invisible. Arrivant finalement à prendre mon corps, le Samu m'emporta, mon cadavre, ma mère et mon père dans l'ambulance calme. Il n'avait aucune chance pour moi. Cette chaine et mon apparence fantomatique le prouvait amèrement. Le volais, suivant l'ambulance. Ce trajet me faisait réfléchir.

Je vais terminer comme les âmes dans Bleach ? Errer dans le Rukongai pendant des centaines d'années, amnésique et sans avenir. Pauvre et malmené ? Je n'avais pas d'avenir, je n'étais qu'une âme normale, sans particularité. Ou bien me faire manger par un hollow. Ou même en devenir un. Aucune des possibilités ne me plaisait, car ma mémoire allait être effacée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans le grand hôpital de la ville. Je perdis mon corps là-bas et mes parents, me perdant dans les couloirs longs et si blanc. Je soufflai un moment en regardant ma chaine, les yeux rougis. J'avais assez pleuré pour le moment de toute façon. Je la pris entre mes doigts plus pâles que d'habitude. Cette chaine était froide comme la mort. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Errer en quête d'un shinigami qui si cela se trouve, n'existe pas. Après tout, c'est que dans les mangas. Tandis que je m'assis sur un banc, je voyais défiler des gens comme moi, aient une chaine et suivant leur corps. Une voix forte m'interpella dès le premier son. Mon amie était là, poings sur ses hanches entrain de demander ma chambre, ou du moins où j'étais. Je la suivis, restant à coter d'elle. Je voyais ses yeux rouges et ses ongles grignotés. Ah, elle a dû sécher le premier jour, une n'est pas coutume, tout comme notre retard en troisième, s'était amusant. Penser à ses souvenirs me faisait trembler. Je pris une inspiration et tentais de rester forte tandis que la blonde ouvrit la porte.

Ma mère était en larmes, mon père laissait couler les petites larmes que je n'aurais jamais cru voir. Ma grand-mère restait sans larmes. Elle était habituée à ne plus pleurer les morts. Elle avait perdu sa première fille, puis son mari d'une tumeur. Je m'en voulais d'être morte en les voyants. Juste voir toute ma famille pleurer me redonnait des larmes aux yeux. Je les essuyais rapidement puis pris une inspiration. C'est là que je vis une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, longs. Ses yeux verts étaient chaleureux et me regardait d'un air triste. Elle portait un uniforme noir de shinigami et un sabre à la ceinture. J'avalais ma salive. Je n'y croyais pas. Alors, je vais vraiment partir au Rukongai ? Devenir amnésique ? Tout oublier ? Je ne veux pas !

La jeune femme semblait remarquer mes émotions, surement habitué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie ne va pas être meilleur en haut mais tu veux le faire devenir meilleur. Je suis May, une shinigami de la troisième division. Je vais te donner la paix alors, ne bouge plus d'accord ?

Dit-elle en souriant et sortant son sabre, le pointant vers moi du côté d'où on le tien. J'adressai un regard humide à mes parents et mon amie avant de regarder la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

Le contact avec son sabre me fit perdre connaissance, je voyais ma vie défilé, mes pleurs, mes joies, mes déceptions et ma mort. Tout partait, tout s'effaçait.

Maman, désolé de ne pas être resté pour t'enlacer comme avant.

Papa, désole de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Mamie, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre un de tes proches, encore.

Mon amie, désolé de te laisser avec ses abrutis au lycée.

Et toi, l'enfant dans le ventre de ma mère, désolé que tu n'aies pas de grande sœur.

 _Un matin de neige, une jeune brune apparut au sommet d'une prairie._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf mes propres Oc

Bonjour et bienvenue sur mon deuxième chapitre ! Je voulais remercier Zeriame et Miss PandaManga pour leurs Reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous aient plus :D. Pour leurs noms, il faudra surement attendre un peu mais tout viendras en temps voulus !

Ce chapitre est un chapitre transitif pour présenter des personnages qu'on va surement revoir souvent.

Ah et, je vais préciser dans chaque chapitres que mon histoire aura une forme spéciale.

Les chapitres impairs comme le numéro un est avec le point de vue de l'héroïne.

Les chapitres pairs comme le deux sont avec le point de vue extérieur.

Playlist : Continued Story - Code Geass

Chapitre 2 :

 _La renaissance ?_

Le vingtième district nord était un endroit principalement calme la journée. Les femmes faisaient le marché, certains enfants volaient mais le calme régnait dans cette partie paisible. C'était un district moyen, ni trop pauvre, ni trop riche. Il avait des endroits verts et fleurir, rares au Rukongai.

Aujourd'hui la ville avait revêtu son manteau blanc significatif de l'hiver et la neige tombait doucement. Les femmes avait des kimonos d'hivers, voir normaux.

Mais le soir, la ville change radicalement d'ambiance. Les adolescents et hommes les plus redoutable sortait pour mettre la ville sous leurs contrôles. Il avait un radical changement entre les deux parties de journées. La nuit, les femmes et les enfants sages restaient à la maison, essayant d'ignorer les bruits et les ricanements d'hyènes qui étaient dehors.

Loin de cette partie étrange, il avait une petite prairie près d'une colline. Au sommet de cette colline, était construit un temple asiatique simple, fait de bois et de pierre, et pourtant qui tenait le coup, après des siècles de service.

Dans ce temple, habitait une vielle dame aux cheveux grisonné par le temps, dont on devinait la couleur noir de sa jeunesse. Son visage était doux et souriant, même si ses yeux dont on ne savait pas la couleur étaient fermés. Elle était grande et droite, accueillent des gens dans son temple.

Comme deux garçons, qui loguait dans le temple depuis longtemps. L'un était un adolescent androgyne aux longs cheveux marrons et avec une bouille d'enfant. On ne dirait pas mais cet adolescent vit depuis plus longtemps que la vielle dame du temple. Le nom de ce garçon est Yuki, une âme enfantine qui se gave de pâtisseries à longueur de journée.

Le deuxième est grand homme aux cheveux bleu en bataille et des yeux vert pétillant. Il vivait dans le temple depuis qu'il était arrivé i ans. Le jeune homme de seize ans était fort au sabre, aient eu son zampakuto sans avoir été à l'académie, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt. Il protégeait Yuki depuis quelques années. Son nom ? Eldry.

Aujourd'hui, il neigeait et Yuki courrait dans la prairie d'en bas malgré l'heure, suivit d'Eldry qui était exaspéré d'avoir été réveillé pour de la neige. Le brun enfantin courait joyeusement dans le sol blanc immaculé mais trébucha sur un corps, étendu sur le sol froid. Le brun gémit et cligna des yeux d'un air curieux en voyant une jeune fille aux joues rouges à cause du froid. Elle portait d'un kimono blanc simple et avec des cheveux bruns comme ceux de Yuki, qui gigotait déjà en tentant de voir si la jeune fille était vivante. Eldry grogna en poussant sans ménagement et prit le corps sur son épaule tandis que Yuki pleurnichait idiotement d'avoir tué quelqu'un en tombant dessus, accueillit par un 'Ferme-là' d'Eldry. Le brun gonfla ses joues tel un hamster et bouda en croisant les bras.

Le bleuté l'ignorait et marchait jusqu'à le temple qui était pas si loin. Le duo fut accueilli par la vielle femme, qui leur sourit doucement avant d'avoir un petit air surpris. Comprends la situation, elle hocha la tête en les menant vers une chambre dans l'arrière du temple, qui était une salle de stockage transformer en petit appartement avec quatre futons sur un côté, une table de tissage pour crée des kimono dont des tissus était soigneusement rangé, une table au centre avec des coussins, une armoire usé par le temps et un coin cuisine.

Le corps froid et tremblant de la brune fut déposé sur un futon libre tandis que Yuki gonfla une joue.

-Mais c'est le futon de Ya-Tan !

S'exclama-il en pleurnichant tandis que la vielle femme, habitué caressa les cheveux du brun qui se calma en reniflant. La maîtresse du temple, bien qu'elle n'était pas shinigamie connaissait des sort pour calmer les nerfs de quelqu'un et de les endormir petit à petit. Une fois Yuki d'endormit après quelques seconde et qu'elle l'ait mit dans un futon à côté, elle se dirigea vers le corps de la nouvelle venu, couverte par la couverture.

-Elle a juste attrapé froid, dans quelques jours, ça ira.

Dit-elle calmement en souriant doucement. Eldry hocha la tête calmement en regardant le visage fin et rougit par le froid. Le bleu souffla ensuite et déclara sortir un peu.

Ce fut que deux jours après que la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle avait un air perdu et ses yeux bleu innocents reflétait ce que reflétait quelques âmes au réveil : Le manque de mémoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf mes propres Oc

Bienvenue sur mon troisième chapitre ! Merci à Emilie-Okami bien que ton commentaire ai disparu ! Et aussi à Miss Panda Manga pour ton long commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir ! Le nombre qui manquait était dix ans mais je modifierais ça ! Effectivement, je viens de voir une certaine ressemblance avec Hyorinmaru sauf qu'Eldry n'a pas les cheveux longs et doit être moins grand.

Playlist : Thanks – Higurashi ou Air Pizz - Higurashi

Chapitre 2 :

 _Le commencement_

Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez et le vent chaud remplaçait celui froid d'hiver. Les cerisiers devant le temple rossait un peu.

Avec les nouvelles températures, je me réveillais vers midi, emmitouflé sous la mince couverture bleuté. Je sentais une chaleur contre moi qui me dérangeais, vu la température ambiante. Je savais qui était contre moi, ce n'était pas nouveau. J'ouvris doucement mes yeux bleus et vit la longue masse de cheveux brun de Yuki. Il avait les yeux fermé et avait une tête à croquer. Je souris en passant une main sur ses cheveux doux et soyeux. J'étais jalouse de ses mèches qui n'avaient pas besoin de trente-six coups de brosse comme les miens.

Après quelques minutes, je soufflai un peu en décrochant doucement le frêle corps et me redressa sur mes deux jambes. Je m'étirai un bon coup avant de prendre une paire de lunette, posé sur une petite table non loin.

Je remarquai la non-présence d'Eldry, qui travaillait dans la petite ville en tant que livreur et parfois homme à tout faire. Il est tellement buté qu'il insistait pour travailler à ma place, me disant que j'étais que bonne pour faire, comme Yuki, un boulot au temple. Je lui avais répondu avec un coup de balais et quelques coups de pieds.

Le temple n'était pas vraiment fréquenté à cette heure-ci et je pris le temps de me coiffer et de m'habiller.

Voilà dix ans, dix ans que j'ai ouvert les yeux dans ce temple, entouré de la tête curieuse et boudeuse de Yuki et celle intrigué d'Eldry. La prêtresse qui l'avait accueilli, s'occupa de moi pendant ses longues années.

Dire qu'il avait fallu que je réapprenne à parler, compter et marcher. J'avais été pendant cinq ans comme une enfant, qui avait Eldry comme grand-frère protecteur et qui m'aidait, Yuki comme frère avec qui je me se disputais un peu avant mais, avec qui ça s'était arrangé avec le temps.

Après avoir attaché mes cheveux brun mi-longs en une queue de cheval et mit un kimono simple bleu, je sortis de la salle par une porte et découvrit le soleil lumineux.

Cet endroit était vraiment magnifique, loin des autres villages où il avait pratiquement que du sable. Le temple était entouré de fleurs, d'arbres et un petit banc. Je revis des souvenirs qui dataient d'un an, d'un pique-nique avec tout le monde. D'ailleurs, tous les ans, ont organisait un moment, où on fermait le temple pour fêter quelques choses. La dernière fois, s'était l'anniversaire de Shiroa et la semaine prochaine, celui d'Eldry.

J'avais lu que lors d'un anniversaire, on offrait des cadeaux à la personne qui grandit. Lui m'avait vu grandir et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Bien qu'on se chamaille, je l'aime beaucoup, malgré son ton ironique, ses sauts d'humeurs. Il était comme un grand-frère, qui s'occupe de moi et de Yuki.

Aujourd'hui, avec l'autorisation de la prêtresse, j'allais acheter un cadeau pour Eldry. Je voulais l'acheter avec Yuki, mais Kaori, la prêtresse m'avait dit que ça ferait encore plus plaisir à Eldry un cadeau de ma part. Elle me confiant quelques pièces dans un sac en toile avec son sourire léger.

-J'y vais ! Je rentrerai d'ici quelques heures !

Après avoir annoncé cela, j'arrangeai mes sandales et me mit en marche rapidement vers le village. J'espérais ne pas tomber sur Eldry lors d'une emplette. Avec un sourire joyeux, je saluais quelques personnes quand je sentis un poids sur mes épaules. Je reconnu la chevelure rousse d'Aria.

-Yo la naine !

Mon sourire se fana tandis que je me décalai d'elle.

-Encore un mot comme ça et tu pourras jamais plus boire.

Sifflai-je tandis qu'elle ricanait bruyamment, comme si je n'étais pas menaçante.

Voilà Aria, une rousse aux yeux jaunes. Elle était plus grande que moi de deux têtes et avait toujours un sourire rieur aux lèvres. Elle m'avait sauvé quand je m'étais aventuré seule la nuit, chose que je ne referai plus jamais. Cette femme boit comme un homme et ce bat comme cent. Une femme connu pour faire sa loi quand ça lui chante et qui vaut mieux avoir de son côté en somme. Elle était née et avait grandi dans ce village qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. Malgré ses défauts, s'était une amie fidèle que j'aimais beaucoup.

Son regard percent me détailla et elle eut un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Alors, tu vas finalement acheter un cadeau pour l'autre con ?

Dit-elle en ricanant tandis que je grognais un peu. Me laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle se mit à parler.

-J'peux t'aider si tu veux.

C'est vrai, après tout, elle connaissait Eldry depuis qu'il était arrivé et était sa meilleure amie malgré leurs caractères explosifs. Les disputes en eux deux était rythmé de bagarre en tout genre. Malgré tout, je savais comment regardait Aria regardait Eldry. Je savais qu'il avait plus que de l'amitié dans son cœur. Je souris malicieusement, aient envie de la taquiner.

-Et toi, ta un cadeau pour lui ?

-Ah, nop ! Après tout, c'est une fête entre vous, j'vais pas m'incruster ! Ta même pas de bon alcool !

Dit-elle l'air de rien, bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

-C'est quoi ce sac qua ta dans la poche de ta veste ?

Dis-je avec un sourire de chat. Elle grogna en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Aish, sale gosse, ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Bon, tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ?

La rousse parlait d'un ton boudeur, qui me fit rire intérieurement. Elle m'envoya un regard noir avant de prendre mon poignet pour me guider dans la foule.

L'après-midi passa très vite pour moi. Aria me guidait dans la ville, me laissant pas de repos. Elle avait un sourire joyeux, comme à chaque fois qu'on sort dehors, ensemble. Je ressortis d'une boutique, muni d'un petit sac. J'attendais Aria devant la boutique quelques secondes avant de sentir un poids sur moi. Je retournais ma tête avant de voit la chevelure flamboyante.

-Bouge pas, attends !

Beugla-elle en tenant ma tête droite. Après une seconde, elle me fit se retourner vers elle, qui avait un sourire un peu gêné. Elle avait dans ses cheveux une barrette de chat tandis que j'avais la même dans ma chevelure brune.

-Kaylina, j'ai à te parler.

Rare était les moments où Airia utilisait mon prénom complet et elle prit mon poignet pour m'entrainer vers un endroit vide.

Elle prit une inspiration en jouant avec une mèche avant de me révéler son secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my, je suis désolé de cette grosse absence. J'ai décidé de reprendre cette fanfiction et essayer de la tenir à jour.

Thème : Whispers In The Dark version instrumental

Aria était une femme forte. Elle savait se battre comme personne. Les secrets n'étaient pas son genre, elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer de ça. La franchise, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Dans ses yeux, ont pouvais voir l'importance de la chose et que le fait d'avoir caché ça à Kaylina lui faisait un peu de mal. La jeune femme avait inspiré puis, mains sur ses hanches, plantait son regard dans celui de son amie.

-Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites et c'est le moment opportun pour le faire. Je comprends que tu puisses me trouver égoïste. Je veux juste que tu ne me coupe pas la parole.

Kaylina avait hoché la tête avec une moue soucieuse. Alors la rousse pris la parole.

-Tu te rappelle quand on s'est connue ? J'avais un sabre en bois d'entrainement et je savais m'en servir sur ses sales mioches qui voulaient te faire du mal, alors que tu sortais pour la première fois de chez toi. Eh bien, je sortais d'un entrainement de sabre avec Eldry. Il y a neuf ans, nous avons découvert nos zampakuto. Aucun de nous deux à l'époque voulaient aller chez les shinigamis. Surtout qu'on avait une raison de rester : Toi. Eldry te surprotègerait et moi je commençais à devenir amie avec toi. Tu es la seule que j'ai eue ses dernières années. Tu me rappelais ma petite sœur qui est morte avec moi. Je me souviens de tout avant ma mort. Bref. Depuis peu, j'ai développé quelques problèmes au niveau de ma pression spirituel. Je peux de moins en moins la contrôler. Un shinigami ma proposer d'aller à l'académie pour apprendre à gérer ça. Aish, moi qui ne pouvais pas les blairer, je suis obligé d'y aller. Eldrya a décidé de venir avec moi là-bas.

Elle avait marqué une pause et passant son regard sur son amie. Celle-ci avait les mains un peu tremblantes. Kaylina avait peur. Peur d'être seule. Cette inquiétude la rongeait, elle détestait ce sentiment qu'est la solitude. Elle s'était forcé à esquisser un sourire qu'Aria qualifiait de faux intérieurement. Cette enfant ne savait pas mentir.

-Alors vous… Partez ? C'est… Super cool ! Vous deviendrez de puissants shinigamis, j'en suis sûr !

S'exclamait-elle avec une joie beaucoup trop excessive pour être vraie. Ses yeux se retenait de pleurer, ce n'était pas à Aria à se sentir égoïste mais c'est Kaylina qui se sentait comme. Elle voulait retenir son amie juste pour ne plus être seule, retenir Eldry pour avoir de la protection. Elle se sentait horriblement égoïste de penser à arrêter ses amies qui l'avaient beaucoup aidé.

-Kay'… On part demain, après la fête d'Eldry.

Soufflait-elle en voyant l'état de son amie, qu'elle connaissait comme personne. Aria regardait droit devant elle, au fond, elle ne regrettait pas cette décision. Le trop de pression spirituel allait blesser un jour Kaylina si elle restait.

-Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai.. Un truc à faire !

Comme si elle voulait fuir, le brune partit sans rien dire de plus, ignorant la voix d'Aria qui lui disait de revenir.

La brune avait commencé à avoir un mal de crâne horrible, sa tête lui lançait comme jamais. Elle s'appuyait contre un mur, une main sur sa tête avec une grimace. Alors qu'elle fit un pas, elle s'évanouit soudainement.

La brune ouvrait lentement les yeux. Elle était assise dans un trône du style gothique en argent et de couleur noir pour le coussin. La pièce avait un coté blanc, où était une chaise à bascule d'un bois sombre. Il avait une ligne noire, qui séparait l'autre coté qui était de couleur ébène. De ce côté, avait un grillage avec des chaises et une sorte de montagne avec des télévisions qui grésillait. Sur la ligne qui séparait les deux côtés, avait un miroir à taille humaine.

Un rire venant de celui-ci, réveilla de sa somnolence la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait faire un geste, bloqué, assise sur le trône. Du miroir sortit deux jeunes hommes. Il avait les mêmes visages, même tailles, mêmes corps.

L'un avait un costume noir qui devait valoir cher, avec une chemise grise dessous sa veste noire. Son visage exprimait de la froideur mais une grande moquerie qui avait fait froid dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il avait un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres rosées. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir charbonneux. Ses racines de cheveux étaient de la même couleur et le reste blond. Sur le côté droit de sa tête et sur son torse un peu dévoilé grâce à un bouton ouvert, on pouvait voir comme des veines noires se propager.

L'autre avait un air calme, il inspirait plus la confiance que l'autre. Ses cheveux était soigneusement coiffé, brun et avait des yeux marrons reposant. Il portait le même type de vêtement que son double mais en blanc. Mains dans ses poches, il semblait juste fixer Kaylina, d'un air presque désintéressé.

La voix rauque et forte de celui en noir réveilla la jeune fille de son inspection.

-Oh, mais voilà la jeune maitresse !

Il avait un sourire dérangeant, presque effrayant. L'autre grognait en s'approchant du noiraud mais une barrière invisible les séparait. Cette ligne qui séparait la salle, l'un comme l'autre ne semblait pas pouvoir la traverser.

-Il est encore trop tôt.

La même voix, en plus douce venait de l'homme en blanc, qui sermonnait du regard l'autre, qui semblait pas réellement en avoir quelque chose à faire. Échangeant un regard, les deux dans un accord commun, s'était avancé vers le trône où était la jeune fille, qui tentait de se libérer. Chaque un d'un côté, ils avaient posé une main sur l'accoudoir, avant de chuchoté en cœur.

 _-A plus tard Princess._

Puis le vide.


End file.
